For a Price
by JCA99
Summary: A bounty hunter with strong ties to Rebel Alliance makes his way in the galaxy. His assisignments have made him enemies of numerous people, governments, and organizations, one of these is the Empire. Our hero , and other individuals, must embark on dangerous missions and assignments if they will survive in the harsh galaxy. Based in the SWG mmo. POSTPONED!


**Hey viewers, old and new. This is my newest story in the few more I'm releasing. This is I placed in the SWG, or Star Wars galaxies universe, and uses only the name of my favorite character And some of his possession. Many of the later characters are mine too. And by the way, I'm still figuring out how everything works, so their will be some changes. So without further ado, Read on!**

Falonne Vel stood on the balcony, holding a CDEF blaster rifle. The balcony gave a perfect view over the plaza. The imperial troops and citizens alike had all gathered in the Theed's plaza to celebrate Empire Day. The day the emperor, Palpatine, eradicated the Jedi, and the Galactic Empire was created. Falonne wasn't a fan of the Empire, they were too Authoritarian. Falonne checked the charge on the rifle and found it full. The parade would be starting soon, and three more imperials would die, if all went well.

The Rebel Alliance had hired Falonne to assassinate two Imperial dignitaries. The first was a captain of a ship, the Darnel. The second was a broker, a rich supporter of the Empire. He was funding the entirety of an imperial project, a new fighter. A Sith would be watching over the proceedings, he'd have to avoid him. The parade started, onlookers cheered as stormtroopers marched along, carrying flags. A walker adorned with banners followed after. The columns of troopers marched down a line toward the capital building, where the targets stood, along with the other dignitaries.

Falonne adjusted the targeting system and made sure he would have a clear shot. The walker could block a shot and it wouldn't take long for the targets to be secured. Falonne looked down the sight and looked over the Sith, he had already memorized their faces, but he wanted to find out more about the Sith. He had two light sabers, a black cloak, and a mask that he held in his hand. Falonne switched to the captain and rested the stock of the rifle against his shoulder. The parade continued on down to the capital, a few meters to the end.

_Five seconds _Falonne thought. As soon as he fired the Imperials would be all over him. The Sith looked around warily, he was nervous. *_Four_* The Sith raised his wrist to his mouth, a comlink. *_Three_* The Sith looked up from the comlink and across the distance toward Falonne. *_Shab! He knows!_* The Sith said something into the comlink and a group of stormtroopers started over toward him. Falonne aimed for the captain's chest and fired two times.

The bolts whizzed by the walker and connected with the first targets chest and shoulder. The captain fell onto the ground and a few people in the crowd shrieked. The crowd went into a panic and the stormtroopers rushed to secure the area. Falonne switched targets and fired at the broker. The bolt flew toward the general but caught a stormtrooper in the chest. The Sith drew one of the two light sabers and dashed toward Falonne, along with a group of stormtroopers.

Falonne slung the CDEF rifle over his shoulder and readied his Intimidator, a powerful heavy pistol. He aimed and fired into the group of stormtroopers. One of them fell, but they kept charging. The Sith was faster however, he had already caught up to Falonne and activated his other light saber. One was violet color, the other a dark red. Falonne primed a detonator and tossed in front of the Sith. The grenade exploded, knocking the dark Jedi onto his back. A bolt whizzed by his helmet and hit the wall behind him. He fired a few rounds and hit another trooper square in the chest.

Falonne spun on his heels and bolted around a corner. His ship had landed outside the city, over the cliff the city was built on. Falonne looked back as he ran and saw the Sith on a speeder bike racing toward him. "You gotta be kriffing kidding me." He said. The Sith jumped off the bike and landed in front of him, brandishing his light sabers. Falonne pulled a vibroblade from his pack and raised in defense. It was a bluff, he was very skilled in hand to hand combat, he had a sort of a special awareness, a sixth sense. But he just needed the Sith to cautious. Caution doesn't always help, it makes you over analyze, and not take risks.

"Listen assassin." The Sith hissed, "Come quietly and I'll make your death quick."

"Not happening." Falonne said. The Sith smirked and sprinted toward him and swung the saber at him. Falonne dove under the swing and fired a shot at the Sith. The dark Jedi blocked the attack with the saber and dashed toward him. Falonne primed a detonator and threw it at the Sith. The detonator froze in mid-air and hovered there for a second before flying back toward him.

"_Shab_!" Falonne yelled as the detonator hurled toward him. It was one of the many curses he had learned over the years. It was mandolarian, they had more curses and words for stupid than any other language out there. He tried to dodge the explosive but he failed, it exploded and knocked him back a few feet. Falonne stood back up and unslung the CDEF rifle and fired a few rounds at the Sith. The dark Jedi deflected the bolts and dashed at the bounty hunter. The Sith swung one of the blades at Falonne. The bounty hunter raised the rifle in defense and the blade cut through the weapon. Falonne jumped back and looked at the ruined weapon. He looked back up the Sith before him. "I just bought this!" He yelled on frustration.

Falonne turned and ran past toward the cliff's edge. He had just passed the spaceport when an unseen force stopped him. He looked back and saw the Sith holding up a hand. The force, the ability that Sith and Jedi both had in common. Falonne had never cared about destiny, the force, or anything like that. He cared about his ship and Tee, his lifter droid turned companion killer. The Sith lifted him into the air and it became hard to breath. The Sith's hand tightened into a fist and Falonne started to suffocate. Falonne primed a grenade and dropped it a few feet away.

The Sith let go and the grenade exploded. The force of the blast sent him flying over the edge and down the cliff side. Falonne clutched the vibroblade in one hand and aimed the grappling hook attached to his wrist, at the cliff's side. He launched the hook and it dug into the rock and dirt. Falonne swung toward the cliff side and slammed into the rock wall. He jammed the vibroblade into the wall to steady himself and dangled from the grappling hook. He keyed the comlink and a low beep came over from the other side.

"Tee, I'm sending you my coordinates. Pick me up." He said and another beep sounded. "Yes I know those coordinates are on the cliff." A string of low beeps and whistles came through from the other side. "Just come get me." Falonne heard a roar of engines from down below and saw his ship, the _Artifice_, flying up from below. The _Artifice_ was an AEG-77 Vigo, mainly used by pirates as escorts and gunships, it was more than a ship to Falonne It flew below him and hovered. Falonne planted his feet on the cliff side, pulled the vibroblade out of the soil and pushed off. The grappling hook pulled loose from the dirt and he jumped onto the ship.

A hatch opened on the top and he jumped down into the cockpit. Tee's droid body sat in a corner, a mechanical arm connecting him to the ship's interface. Another beep sounded. "No were not leaving, I'm reactivating N6." N6 was an old R2 unit. While not as skilled a pilot as he would be if it was a starfighter, N6 could pilot the _Artifice_ easily enough.

N6 was an older model of the R series astromechs, Industrial Automaton, the creator of the R series, had come out with newer models. The newest being the R5. Falonne walked int the elevator and pushed the button for the engine room. The ship lurched and Falonne stumbled into the wall.

"What was that?" Falonne asked. A series of beeps rang out of the intercom. "Tie-fighters? Keep them busy, I have to get N6 working." The elevator reached the engine room and he rushed out of the elevator. He passed a terminal and ran into the storage room at the end of the hall.

Containers filled with parts and broken droids littered the room. N6 sat in a corner in a pile of mechanical parts. The _Artifice_ shook and a pile of parts slid across the room. Falonne rushed over and pulled a panel off the droid. He plugged in a few wires and a light winked on. N6 beeped a few times and its head turned to look at him.

The ship shook again and N6 emitted a low whistle. "Yeah, same old business." Falonne said. "What, did you think I'd join a trading company?" Falonne rushed over to the elevator, N6 following closely behind. Falonne pressed a button and the elevator begun its ascent. "I need you to pilot the ship while me and Tee go down." N6 beeped. "Naboo." Another beep. "Theed." N6 made a high pitched whistle. "Yes, I know what day it is. And before you ask, one target slotted, two left." The astromech emitted a low whistle. "No, I haven't put in a vocalizer for Tee yet." The astromech beeped again. "Soon." The elevator reached the top and the ship shook violently again. Tee unplugged from the ship's controls and N6 took his place. Falonne climbed into one of the turrets and started the controls.

The controls whirred and a few lights blinked on. The blast door opened and the turrets interface turned on. Three tie-fighters circled around the Artifice, firing bolts at the gunship. Falonne aimed and fired a few bolts into one of the three fighters. It exploded and debris rained down into the forest below. Another turret came online, Tee. Another low beep sounded and the a bolt slammed against the gunship's shields.

The Vigo moved and dove down and the fighters followed. Tee and Falonne fired at the two fighters and one exploded in a ball of fire, and crashed by a river on the ground. The third dove down under the turrets range and fired at the ship's underside. The ship spun so that it was upside down and Falonne nearly fell out of his seat. Tee fired at the third fighter and it exploded into a chunks of burning metal. "Hey, warn me when you do that next time." Falonne said. Tee disconnected and Falonne climbed down.

"N6 land us down there. By that river." Falonne said. The ship plummeted down toward the planet and landed by the river. The Artifice settled on the riverbank and Falonne rode the elevator into the armory. A small armory. He couldn't afford much but this assignment payed well, the Rebels usually did. This job would pay ten thousand credits. He had spent hours thinking of what to buy with the credits. He started to take the tan, almost brown, Composite armor plates off his body suit and laid them in a locker. He pulled off his helmet and ruffled his thick brown hair. It was cut short on the side and back, but was slightly longer in the front.

He'd done something like this before, on an assignment that turned out oddly like this. He'd have to find a way to get to the targets without being found out. Luckily they hadn't seen his face. He took off the bodysuit and changed into his civilian clothes. A white shirt with a tan shirtsleeve jacket, and dark grey slacks. He grabbed a 22T4 hold-out blaster, flicked on the safety, and shoved it in his pocket. The intimidator was to big to conceal. He walked out of the armory where Tee was waiting for him. The droid let out a low pitched beep and stood there.

"Not yet. We're heading out and circling back, we need them to think were gone. They'll have the targets locked down but I think I can get to them." Falonne said. Falonne raised his comlink to his lips. "N6 I'm sending you coordinates, head there, and drop us off." After a few second the ship lifted and flew off, away from Theed. After a few minutes they reached the coordinates and landed and Falonne entered the cockpit. "N6, stay here until I comm you. Tee and I are leaving for Theed, Tee will skirt along the outskirts of the city while I enter and find a way into the palace." Falonne turned and entered the elevator.

He and Tee rode it down and exited the _Artifice_. He stood in a forest of trees and bushes. A Chuba hopped out from behind a bush and sprinted off away from him. The two headed back toward Theed and after an hour they saw the spaceport and towering palace. Tee and Falonne separated and Tee headed off to the left. Falonne walked across a bridge leading over a river and walked through the streets of Theed. A group of stormtroopers walked by and Falonne was satisfied that they didn't take a second glance at him.

He walked past the spaceport and past a cantina. He crossed over another bridge and walked into a group of buildings. A lone stormtrooper with an orange sash walked by and vanished into an alley. Falonne followed after him and snuck up behind him. Falonne grabbed his leg and lifted. The trooper fell onto his chest and groaned.

"What the-" The trooper said. Yanked the helmet off the man's head, fired at his unprotected face, and ended him. Falonne made sure no one had seen or heard, and started to peel off the armor. He changed into the trooper armor and hid the body behind a parked speeder. He picked up the trooper's E-11 rifle, swapped the troopers comlink with his own, and continued on toward the palace. He walked into the plaza and looked over the palace's defenses. A dozen guards walked around on the steps, and a dark trooper stood at the top with a large repeating blaster. Falonne walked up the steps casually but briskly and a walked through the gate.

A trooper nodded at him. "Sergeant." He said. Falonne nodded back. The sash must have been a way of identifying officers.

"Uh... Yeah." Falonne said.

Falonne walked into the hall and up a flight of stairs. He entered a large room with a few stormtroopers and officers and two staircases lead up to another level. Falonne scanned the officers for the target and found none. Falonne had started up some stairs and saw two troopers talking in the corner.

"Did they catch that assassin yet?" One of them asked. Falonne slowed and walked by.

"No, I can't believe Captain Raldus is dead. And he almost killed that broker, Thaden or whatever his name is." The other said.

"Why are they keeping him in the palace? They should just move him somewhere." The second said. Falonne walked over to the two troopers.

"Trooper, where is the broker located?" Falonne asked, trying to sound professional. "I was... Assigned to his guard."

The troopers looked at him oddly. "He's up the hall, down the hall on the right. First door on your left." One of them said, it was hard to tell when everyone is wearing helmets. Falonne followed the troopers directions and walked up the stairs, through the hall and to the room on the left. He checked his blaster and hid it in the suits holster. He walked into the room and saw three troopers standing by the broker, Thaden. The broker looked at him.

"Finally more guards! I doubt these three could've protected me better than all the troopers during the parade." He said sarcastically. He was a large man, tall and broad shouldered. He had faded grey hair with a streaks of white.

Falonne looked at him blankly, pulled the blaster from its holster and fired.

"How-" Thaden never finished. He fell to the ground as the bolt struck his chest and the stormtroopers readied their blasters. Falonne fired and hit two, the third dove behind cover and Falonne ran out of the room. He heard the trooper say something into his comm, but he didn't hear it. He ran down the stairs and the troopers from before fired at him. He fire back and hit one of them. Falonne ran down the hall and and more Imperials poured into the hall from behind. He ran through the palace and out of the palace right into a group of stormtroopers.

"Can't you just stay in one spot!" He yelled. They fired and he primed a grenade. He tossed it toward them and heard an explosion and shouting. He turned around the corner and saw Tee firing into the crowd of troopers. The dark trooper however, was putting up a fight. Dark troopers, whatever they were, were much larger than normal humans, or any humanoid species. They were as tall as a wookie and just as strong, if stronger. The dark trooper fired its repeating blaster at Falonne and he he crouched behind cover. Tee shot another trooper and rammed into the dark trooper. It toppled over and fell onto its back. Tee fired a few rounds into the dark troopers chest. The armor blew apart revealing wires and circuits. So dark troopers were droids, then.

The _Artifice_ hovered over the plaza and one of its turrets fired at a group of stormtroopers approaching from the side. The troopers scattered and a few were vaporized in a flash of light.

"Tee, head for the ship!" Falonne shouted and activated his comm. "N6, head out to these coordinates." He typed a set of coordinates into comlink and sent them to the _Artifice's_ nav system. The _Artifice_ lurched and headed off toward the edge of Theed. Falonne rounded a corner and a red light flashed by his face. The Sith knight stood in front of him.

"My _shabla_ luck." Falonne murmured. The Sith charged at him and Falonne fired a few bolts at him. The lighsabers easily deflected the bolts and he kept on toward him. Falonne ducked under a swipe form the blade and ran off toward the coordinates. He heard the Sith behind him but didn't turn to look at him. He just ran as fast as he could toward the ship. He saw Tee run out from behind a building and fired blindly behind him. Falonne primed a detonator and dropped it behind him. The grenade exploded and Falonne looked over his shoulder. The Sith was still behind him. He ran past a building and a group of stormtroopers cut him off. Falonne fired and one of them fell onto another.

The Sith jumped to block him and Falonne elbowed him in the chest. The Sith fell back and clutched at his shoulder. They both fell onto the ground and Falonne grabbed his vibroblade. They stood back up and the Sith lunged at him. He raised the blade in defense and punched him the stomach. He reeled over and steadied himself. He growled and ran at him again. Falonne fired a few bolts and the Sith jumped over them and brought down the light saber in front off him.

The Sith swung the blade and the tip sliced through the surface of his armor, leaving a four inch gouge on the a chest plate. Tee appeared around the corner and fired his repeating blaster at the Sith. The Sith deflected the blaster rounds and Falonne ran back toward Tee. The Sith ran after and Falonne reeled back and hit him in the chin. The Sith fell and rubbed his chin. He propped himself up and thrust his hand at the bounty hunter.

An arc of lightning left his fingers and connected with his chest, Falonne was sent crashing into the wall of a stone building. He landed on his hands and knees and gasped for air. His whole entire body felt as if it was on fire and being stabbed all at once. The feeling faded away and he looked up. He saw Tee firing at the Sith and a few stormtroopers. Falonne rose to his feet and clutched the blade in his right hand. Tee fired a volley of blaster rounds into a troopers chest and he cried out in agony.

Falonne ran as fast as he could toward the Dark Jedi. He readied the blade and another stormtrooper fell. The Sith blocked a flurry of bolts and Falonne ran up right behind him. The Sith turned to block the attack but failed and the blade sank into his unprotected flesh. Falonne rammed the blade further into his side and blood dripped into the ground. Falonne yanked the blade from the Sith's side and he fell to his knees. Falonne pulled his Intimidator out and planted the barrel on his shoulder. The Sith looked up at him, his eyes pleading as he grimaced in pain.

Falonne scowled and fired the pistol once, twice, and then three times. The Sith fell, smoke rising from his lifeless body. Falonne smelled the familiar smell of ozone from a discharged blaster and observed his handiwork. A light saber rolled out of the Sith's hand and Falonne bent over to pick it up. The hilt was a sleek silver with a black ring around the top half of the hilt. A half ring jutted out, not touching, but right along side the 'blade'. Another group of stormtroopers arrived fired at the two.

"Move!" Falonne yelled. The duo ran toward the outskirts of the city. Falonne looked back and saw half of Theed's security force following after. Tee was much faster, even though he weighed more, he never ran out of breath. Falonne saw the city limit, a bridge leading across the river. Falonne prepared an old MM-40 thermal charge as he ran. The charge was enough to destroy a heavily fortified building. Falonne and Tee started across the bridge and Falonne stopped. He turned and planted the charge on the ground. The stormtroopers ran toward him, firing their blasters. Falonne pressed the proximity setting and armed the explosive. He turned and ran off after Tee. Falonne ran toward the edge of the bridge and heard an explosion and screaming. The bridge started to collapse into the river and the ground below have way.

Falonne ran out onto the other side of the river and the bridge collapse into the river. The bounty hunters ran into the forest and after a few minutes saw the _Artifice_ sitting in a clearing. Falonne looked back at the stormtroopers and blaster bolt whizzed by. Falonne and Tee ran into the forest and saw the _Artifice_ in a clearing. The two ran out across the field and up the _Artifice's_ ramp. "Get this crate moving!" Falonne commanded as he reached the cockpit. The Artifice lifted off the ground and rose into the sky. Tee emitted a low beep and connected to the ship's mainframe.

"No, we still have to get past that destroyer. N6, unplug." Falonne said. N6's robotic arm retracted back into its shell and Falonne sat in the pilots seat. The ship climbed out of Naboo's atmosphere and Falonne caught sight of the star destroyer. The Imperial ships were massive and boasted advanced defensive and offensive capabilities. "Plug yourselves into the turret controls." A few gray specks winked into the darkness of space out from the underbelly of the cruiser and headed toward the gunship.

"Watch those Ties." Falonne said. An alarm sounded and Falonne turned it off. "I know, I know." The specks grew larger as the ships sped toward the _Artifice_. Tee beeped and Falonne keyed another button. "Yeah, lock on and open up a soon as they get in range." The ship vibrated ever so slightly as the turrets fired. The specks broke formation and spread out ever the space above Naboo. A few cannons on the destroyer lit up and the laser cannons fired on the Artifice. The bolts raced past the ship's hull and the gunship continued on.

"_Fierfek_!" Falonne cursed. Falonne had once worked with a mandalorian bounty hunter who had taught him every curse in the book. Mandalorians had more curses and words for stupid than any other language. A fighter erupted into flames and metal scattered into the void. Falonne accelerated toward the cruiser and the fighters turned to chase after the Vigo. The _Artifice_ flew over the cruisers durasteel surface and more turrets fired at the gunboat. The Vigo ran along the surface of the ship and lifted up and over the cruisers bridge while the fighters pulled up and veered off. A fighter pulled up too late and collided with the ships shield generator and exploded into fragments.

The _Artifice_ sped away from the destroyer and off into the dotted blackness of space. Falonne keyed a few buttons, set in coordinates for Tatooine, and a whirring sound resonated throughout the ship. The white stars steamed along the viewport in lines as the hyperdrive activated, and the _Artifice_ exited the Naboo system. Falonne's muscles relaxed and he leaned back into the seat. Falonne had always been good with a ship, it was uncanny. He had a that great sixth sense, and could almost anticapate the movements of the other pilots. It was the same off-ship too, an unsettling awareness. Falonne stood up and the droids unplugged and retuned to their 'bodies'. Tee beeped and turned to Falonne.

"Yeah, we'll get your vocalizer in, come on. I need to contact the Alliance for payment." Falonne said. The two bounty hunters walked into the elevator and down onto the second deck. They walked down the hall and right, into the 'tech' room. The room held most working electronics including a holo-projecter for long range communication. Falonne walked over to the pile of electronic parts and dug through the pile. After a few minutes, he found the modulator and turned back toward Tee. Tee's 'head' looked up and Falonne placed the vocalizer in the slot.

Tee sputtered and beeped repeatedly until he fell silent. After a few moments, the droid looked down. "Tee-Gee thirteen, Status:normal. Optics: normal, Motion servos: optimal..." He went on to list various parts and finally looked down at Falonne. He was considerably taller at nine feet tall.

"Falonne." The lifter said. "It's about time you put in my vocalizer." Falonne scoffed and looked up at the droid.

"What do you mean 'about time'? If it weren't for me, you would still be lying back on Tanaab in that pile of junk that guy called a shop." Falonne said. "Your lucky I found you."

"Right." Tee said. Tee had a mind of his own, he wasn't a command-able droid, just a loyal friend. Falonne had upgraded with advanced combat software. Falonne had replaced most of his parts with combat gear, but half of it was already in place strangely enough. Tee's metal plating was a matte black with a repeating blaster attached to his right arm. Tee and Falonne had stuck together for years, working on bounties.

"I'm going to contact the Alliance, go up and take control of the ship. When we get to Naboo, settle us at Jabba's, got it?"

"Yes." Tee said. The droid walked out and into the elevator. Falonne turned and activated the holo-projecter. Falonne keyed a few buttons, and connected to the secure link the Alliance had provided. Falonne stood back and an image of a woman popped up. She had on a white gown and her hair was rolled into buns. Falonne had never knew her name, so he just called her 'Lady' and 'ma'am'

"Hey lady, jobs done." Falonne said. Her lips drooped slightly, forming a frown.

"Falonne, why are you wearing an imperial uniform?" She asked. He glanced down at himself and noticed he was still wearing the stormtrooper's armor.

"Oh, the mission got... Complicated." Falonne said finally. "But now I have a spare disguise."

"Good, no civilians were hurt?" She said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Nope, and I did a little extra." Falonne said and held up the Sith's lightsaber. "Take a look at this." Her eyes widened in surprise and she examined the weapon.

"Impressive."

"So about my payment..." Falonne started.

"Ten thousand credits will be added to you account." She said. "And we have another assignment, if your interested."

"Depends what it is." Falonne said and crossed his arms.

"If your willing to accept it, we'll send a contact to meet with you. Meet him at the cantina in Mos Espa, know the place?"

"Yeah, I shot a Rodian there once." Falonne said, unnervingly cheerful.

"Are you sure nobody will recognize you?" She asked.

"Not if I wear my armor, who's the contact?" said Falonne.

"Can't say over comm's, no matter how secure. You'll know when hear: _stick it to 'em._" She said. "Be there at noon tomorrow, and don't be late." The holo projection winked out of existence and Falonne turned and strode out of the room. He walked into the elevator and up into the cockpit. Luckily, he had set course for Tatooine, Falonne had planned to stop at Jabba's for any interesting bounties, but this would probably pay a lot better than a petty theif or criminal. Falonne had once seen a bounty paying to kill a man for adultery. No respectable bounty hunter would take that job unless they just had bloodlust.

The elevator arrived at the cockpit and sat down at the operations terminal. He checked the rudimentary systems for damage and found none. Falonne, satisfied, sat back in the chair. Falonne looked down at his chrono, and noticed it wasn't there. He was still in the trooper armor. Falonne had always been scatterbrained like that, forgetting the little things. But he never forgot the I portent things, he could memorize someone's face in a few minutes, every feature on a person's face. It did help to have a HUD in his helmet, but that was beside the point.

Falonne stood and walked back into the elevator, he used it over ten times a day at the very least. He keyed the bottom for the next floor down and it glided down a deck. Falonne walked out into the hall and left, into the armory. He started stripping of the white, durasteel plating and placed them on a table, he pulled off the skin suit, into his normal clothing. Falonne put the 22T4 blaster pistol down too and put the rest of his weapons and ordnance away. Falonne had been called a pyro a few times for his love of explosives, even though pyro didn't quite work in that case. He just liked using big guns, and grenades and rockets fit the bill.

Falonne closed the locker that held his many types of detonators, which contained everything from flash bangs to EMP's grenades. As much as Falonne used explosives, he was still an decent shot with a rifle or pistol. He held his Intimidator and A280 blaster rifle, given to him by the alliance, close to heart. And he just started to take a shining to his new CDEF rifle, also supplied by the alliance, before that chakaare cut it in half. A few rewards for bounties were weapons, due to the alliances lack of funds. He honestly had no idea where the alliance received their credits, he figured an anonymous supporter that had money to burn.

But most people in the galaxy were selfish, Jabba being a shining example, though he would never say that to the slug himself. And he would certainly never call him a slug. Falonne had gotten in good with Jabba after doing a few jobs that that 'too good for anything', _dikut_ Boba wouldn't accept. Boba annoyed Falonne to no end. Falonne admired his father, Jango Fett, though he heard mandalorians admired and hated him at the same time for whatever reason. Falonne had heard a saying once, he couldn't remember the phrase in mandalorian but it meant _long memory, short fuse_, the 'description' of a mandalorian. Falonne had picked up on a few phrases along with the curses and slang from a bounty hunter that worked for Jabba.

The bounty hunter dug himself out of his thoughts and walked out into his room. Unlike his droid counterparts, he needed sleep, as much as he thought otherwise. Tee use to remind him he wasn't a droid all the time until Falonne told him where to shove his _helpful reminders._ Falonne had found Tee back on Tanaab, six years ago. Falonne had landed on Tanaab for refueling and passed by a bits and pieces shop, well more of a Weequay selling junk and trash and calling it a bit and pieces shop. Falonne noticed the old lifter droid and payed the pitiful Weequay a few credits for the droid. When Falonne activated him, he had already had multiple advanced, 'anything but a lifter droid's' software. Though in incredible disrepair, Falonne was able to fix the droid and upgrade him with weapons and targeting software, along with a HK-58's 'brain'. In that sense, Tee became as much a sentient creature as Falonne and they had grown closer throughout the years.

Falonne had become a bounty hunter at the young age of seventeen, his parents were somewhere back on Corellia. Falonne had left his home with two enraged scowls plastered on his parents faces. He hadn't spoken to them since. His father had contacted him a few years ago, asking for credits. Apparently they weren't doing so well, credit wise. Falonne reluctantly sent them a small sum of credits to get by. As much as they hated his decision to kill for a living, they were still his parents, who had brought him into this galaxy. Falonne had been born near the end of the clone wars, and was two by its end. Falonne had pitied the Jedi during the purge, and had always asked why they had turned 'bad' as the Empire claimed they had.

His parents went along with it anyways, believing just what the Empire shoved down their throats. Falonne's parents loved him, but he always found them too 'go with the crowd', just believing what they were told. Falonne secretly hated the empire from a very young age, for evicting his childhood friend from his home, due to their inability to pay their taxes. And after his leaving Corellia, he became a supporter and aid to the Rebel Alliance.

Falonne looked around his room, it didn't hold much. A holo-vid display, a bed and a few containers and storage compartments. Falonne sat down on his bed and pulled off his shoes. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep a few minutes later and dreamed of what he would buy with his newest payment for a job done.


End file.
